Reunión en año nuevo
by Rytsar
Summary: UA. Mismo universo que "Historias de Navidad". La plaza principal de la ciudad es el lugar donde los habitantes de esta se reúnen para celebrar el inicio de un nuevo año.
1. Chapter 1

_Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, son de su creador Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos son propiedad de Toei Animation o de quien los creara._

Parte 1.

A diferencia de los días pasados, esa noche no hacía tanto frío lo que hacía el clima perfecto para la fiesta de bienvenida del año nuevo, como todos los años, los habitantes de la ciudad se reunían en la plaza principal y ese año no era la excepción.

Algol, Orfeo, Eurídice, Dio y Shaina caminaban entre las calles para llegar a la plaza, su destino era encontrarse con sus amigos que ya se encontraban ahí.

-Qué bueno que no vinimos en auto- habló Algol- miren cuanto tráfico.

\- ¿Tráfico? ¿a esto le llamas tráfico? Esto no es nada comparado con el tráfico que se hace en mi México, ahí si se hace un desmadre- Dio miraba el tráfico que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

-Ustedes dos, dejen de discutir- Shaina los miró amenazante.

-Cálmate Shaina, sólo tenemos una conversación normal- Algol trató de calmar a su amiga.

\- ¿Creen que no los estoy escuchando?- preguntó Shaina.

-Pues no porque no estamos haciendo nada malo- contestó Dio.

\- ¿Entonces estoy loca?

-Es probable- contestaron los dos al unisón.

Sin responder, Shaina se acercó a ellos y comenzó a golpearlos en los brazos.

\- ¡Déjanos! - gritó Dio- ¡Orfeo, ayúdanos! ¡está loca va a matarnos!

Varios metros adelante, e ignorando lo que les sucedía a sus amigos, Orfeo caminaba completamente embobado en su plática con Eurídice, si ambos no tuvieran su férula se estarían tomando de las manos.

Mucho más atrás, en el tráfico, se encontraba una limosina que esperaba a que los autos comenzaran a avanzar; dentro de ella Io, Kaza, Isaac y Baian jugaban cartas mientras que Thetis le enviaba mensajes a Kanon sobre en donde se verían, Krishna buscaba algo bueno en la televisión y Julián dormía cómodamente con sus piernas estiradas y su cabeza sobre el regazo de Thetis.

\- ¿Y si mejor caminamos? - preguntó Isaac- porque, así como se ve va a ser año nuevo y nosotros vamos a seguir aquí.

-No es mala idea- Kaza abrazó a Isaac- es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo inteligente.

-Sospecho que dicen eso porque Io ha ganado todas las partidas- Baian los miró con mirada sospechosa.

-Creo que tienes razón Baian- Io miraba como Isaac trataba de quitarse a Kaza de encima.

-Bien, no hay nada bueno en la tele- Krishna apagó la televisión- ¿ya nos vamos?

-Despierten a Julián- Isaac dejó sus cartas.

-Primero debemos de terminar esta partida- Io miró a sus compañeros de juego.

-No, mejor ya vámonos- Kaza también dejó sus cartas.

\- ¿Ya sabes dónde vamos a ver a Kanon, Thetis? - Krishna miró a su amiga.

-Dice que ya está en el centro, a un lado del árbol.

Efectivamente, Kanon estaba a lado del árbol de 20 metros acompañado de Saga y sus primos Milo y Aiacos. Mientras Kanon le enviaba su ubicación a Thetis, Saga veía a sus primos en su extraño ritual de despedida, ya que Aiacos se iba a ir con sus amigos al otro lado del árbol.

-Hace un poco de frío, ponte mi chamarra- Aiacos se comenzó a quitar su chamarra.

-No soy un niño- Milo entrecerró los ojos, pero al ver que Aicos se volvía a colocar su chamarra lo detuvo- pero si hace frío.

-Te dije que no te pusieras ese estúpido suéter, pero nunca me haces caso.

\- ¡No me trates así! Ni siquiera papá me dice eso.

-Eso es porque él ya te ve como un caso perdido- Aiacos le aventó su chamarra.

\- ¡Cállate! Idiota- Milo comenzó a ponerse la chamarra.

\- ¡No me digas que me calle! Cerebro de insecto- Aiacos empujó a Milo.

\- ¡No me empujes, animal!- Milo empujó a Aicos.

\- ¡No me digas animal, tarado!

\- ¡Imbécil!

\- ¡Retrasado!

Mientras Milo y Aiacos discutían, Saga y Kanon, que ya había dejado el teléfono, miraban a estos pelear, Aiacos sostenía a Milo por el cuello mientras este trataba de golpearlo en el estómago. Minos apareció para llevar a Aiacos con los demás, puesto que ya se había tardado y él había sido el elegido en ir por Aiacos; se detuvo en cuanto vio a los hermanos pelear y se acercó a Saga y Kanon.

\- ¿Cuánto llevan peleando?- le preguntó a Saga.

-Cerca de cinco minutos, ni siquiera nosotros nos comportamos así ¿verdad? - Saga volteo a ver a Kanon que sólo asintió levemente mientras comía una paleta.

-Al menos no en público- Kanon miró a Saga.

-Bueno, sólo me queda esperar- Minos suspiró.

Aiacos se detuvo en cuanto vio a Minos, Milo sólo lo empujó y se acomodó la chamarra de su hermano mayor, al notar la presencia de Minos Milo se acercó y lo saludó como su hermano solía saludar a sus amigos.

-Minos, hace mucho que no te veo, ¿cómo has estado?

-No me quejo Milo. Es un milagro, ya no sales con nosotros y ni nos hablas.

\- ¡Oh! ¿¡Qué pasó!? Pues ustedes que ya no invitan- Milo sonrió.

\- ¡Bueno ya! - Aiacos interrumpió la plática y miró a Minos- ¿ya nos vamos?

-Eso pregunto yo, como veo que estas con tu hermano- Minos miró a su amigo.

-Bueno, ya me voy- Aiacos se acercó a sus primos- Saga, Kanon asegúrense de que el cerebro de bicho no haga ninguna estupidez- volteo a ver a Milo.

\- ¡Púdrete! - Milo se cerró la chamarra de Aiacos.

-Espero que se te caigan los dientes- Aiacos se acercó a Milo y lo abrazó.

Después de separarse Aiacos se despidió con la mano de Saga y Kanon y se fue con Minos. En el camino al otro lado del árbol Minos no le dijo nada a Aiacos sobre su abrazo con Milo ya que ya sabía la forma en la que esos dos se trataban.

Al llegar con sus amigos ambos se sorprendieron al ver que sólo estaban Hades, Pandora y Rhadamanthys. Después de su fiesta de Navidad Hypnos y Thanatos decidieron quedarse con sus primos hasta año nuevo, hasta donde Aiacos sabía ellos también irían a la fiesta

\- ¡Y los gemelos? - Aiacos volteaba hacia todas direcciones buscando a sus amigos.

-Fueron a buscarme algo para comer- Hades se acercó a los recién llegados.

\- ¿Y por qué no fuiste tú?- preguntó Minos.

-No quiero dejar a mi hermana sola.

Hades y Pandora se sonrojaron por lo dicho por el primero, Rhadamanthys rodó los ojos puesto que desde la fiesta navideña Hades lo había estado molestando con lo del acercarse a Pandora, para Rhadamanthys él sólo era amable, pero para Hades había algo más.

-En lugar de hablar de eso deberían de decirnos en donde estaban, llevamos mucho esperando- Rhadamanthys intentó cambiar de tema.

-Aiacos se despedía de su hermanito- Minos miró al mencionado con una sonrisa burlona- volverás a verlo mañana, tonto.

-Bueno, si lo piensan bien, Aiacos no vería a Milo hasta el próximo año así que es comprensible- Hades contestó por Aiacos ya que este se había sonrojado por el comentario de Minos.

Pandora miraba a los demás en silencio, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la semana pasada y el que ella comenzara a pasar más tiempo con los amigos de hermano era una de ellas. Suspiró al ver como los cuatro comenzaban a hablar sobre sus propósitos de año nuevo.

Hypnos y Tanatos aparecieron luego de un par de minutos y, para sorpresa de los que los esperaban, no estaban solos. Valentine y el ayudante de Minos, Lune, venían platicando con los gemelos y sosteniendo varios platos de comida.

-Lune, basura inservible ¿qué haces aquí? - Minos llevó sus manos a su cintura.

-Oye no lo trates así- Hypnos golpeó a Minos.

-Cálmate Hypnos, es la forma en la que Minos quiere decir mi fiel asistente- Hades le quitó un plato de comida a Valentine- todo mundo sabe que Minos no sabe decir cosas amables así que un insulto es para él cómo un alago.

Pandora buscó con la mirada algo más interesante que ver a sus amigos comenzar a pelear sobre lo incapaz que era Minos para decir algo bueno. Vio a algunas personas de su trabajo, pero no sintió ganas de entablar alguna conversación con ellos; vio a Myu con alas de mariposa entregando lo que parecían folletos, pero no le interesó el saber por qué estaba disfrazado o que decía el papel que le entregaba a los transeúntes.

Dos niños pasaron a lado de ella, a uno de ellos se le cayó un dije de uno de sus bolsillos; Pandora los siguió hasta que finalmente logró tocar el hombro del mayor de ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Ikki volteo molesto, pero al ver a Pandora su expresión cambio.

-Se le cayó esto a tu amigo- Pandora les mostró el dije.

Shun miró a su hermano y después a la mujer, se llevó la mano a su bolsillo derecho y se sorprendió a notar que su dije ya no estaba.

-Debes de tener más cuidado- Pandora sonrió.

Ikki se acercó y le quitó el dije a Pandora.

-Yo lo llevaré por ti- dijo mientras miraba a Shun.

-Gracias- Shun volteo para ver a Pandora- señorita, gracias por devolverme mi dije- dijo mientras sonreía.

-No es nada- Pandora se acercó a Shun y le revolvió el cabello, después le hizo lo mismo a Ikki.

Pandora se dio vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano y los demás, que seguían discutiendo.

Ikki miró como Pandora se iba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Seiya se acercó hasta que este lo abrazó.

\- ¿Qué miras con tanto interés, Ikki? -preguntó Seiya mirándolo.

-Al fin los encontramos- Shiryū llegó junto con Hyōga- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nos perdimos- Shun rio ante sus palabras.

-Deben de tener cuidado, Marín estaba preocupada y todos nos dispersamos para buscarlos- Hyōga miró serio a Shun.

-Lo sé, lo sentimos...

Shun no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por las quejas de dolor de Seiya puesto que Ikki lo había golpeado por estar molestando.

\- ¡Cálmate Ikki! Sólo te pregunté si estabas así por la chica de negro que veías caminar- Seiya se sobaba su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Chica? ¿qué chica? -Hyōga miró a Pandora de lejos hablando con Minos- Ikki, quien lo diría- le dio un par de codazos a Ikki que no dijo nada por lo sonrojado que estaba.

-Incluso hasta se sonrojó, Ikki me sorprendes- Shiryū sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Miren quien lo dice, si no me equivoco Shiryū también se puso igual que Ikki cuando chocó con esa niña cerca de la rueda de la fortuna- Seiya rio al ver el repentino sonrojo en Shiryū.

Shun y Hyōga rieron ante las palabras de Seiya, al mirar hacia la izquierda Seiya vio a la niña pelinegra con la que se habían encontrado y rápidamente se acercó a Shiryū mientras lo golpeaba suavemente con el codo.

-Y hablando de ella, ¿ya viste quien está allá?

Shunrei caminaba a lado de Dohko, estaba tan ocupada comiendo su algodón de azúcar que no notó al grupo de niños que la miraban, miró a Dohko hablar con Shion, al mirar hacia atrás vio a Death Toll con Écarlate y Mystoria, al ver a la pequeña los tres sonrieron y se acercaron más a ellos.

\- ¿Te gusta tu algodón Shunrei? - Écarlate miró a la pequeña mientras ella asentía.

-Que extraño, creí que odiabas a los niños- Dohko volteo a ver a su amigo.

-A los niños, Shunrei es casi una adolescente- Écarlate sonrió- además de que verte con una hija me hace pensar en la paternidad.

-Di eso por ti, yo aún soy demasiado joven- Shion rio.

\- ¿Enserio Shion? ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿40? ¿50? - Death Toll lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Tengo apenas 30, estoy a la mitad de mi vida- Shion miró a Death Toll indignado.

-Disculpa a Death Toll, ya sabes que como él envejeció muy rápido piensa que todos son igual - Mystoria le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

\- ¡Todos ustedes váyanse a la...!

\- ¡Death Toll! Una niña está presente- Écarlate cubrió los oídos de Shunrei mientras ella sólo seguía comiendo su algodón de azúcar.

-Voy a adelantarme a ver si me encuentro a los demás- Death Toll se fue caminando completamente molesto.

-Hablando de los demás, ¿ya hablaron con Shijima?- Dohko miró a sus tres amigos.

-Según el último mensaje que me envió, dice que aún está en su casa- Shion miraba la pantalla de su teléfono.

-No sé por qué eso no me sorprende- Mystoria negó con la cabeza.

-Hablando de sorpresas, tengo algo importante que decirles, pero será cuando estén todos- Écarlate miró a sus amigos serio.

-En ese caso voy a subirme de nuevo a la rueda de la fortuna, es probable que con tu anuncio ya no pueda hacerlo- Mystoria dio vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria.

Écarlate suspiró y corrió hacia donde caminaba Mystoria, Shion le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Dohko y también se alejó. En medio de toda la gente Dohko miró a Shunrei.

\- ¿Quieres ir también a los juegos mecánicos? - le preguntó.

Shunrei no contestó, a pesar de haber sido adoptada por Dohko aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo "padre", o que él le dijera "hija"; lo miró y después de varios segundos por fin contestó.

-Me gustaría probar las manzanas acarameladas.

Dohko sonrió y asintió suavemente, ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba ese puesto, mientras caminaban Shunrei tomó la mano de Dohko, eso lo sorprendió y supo que estaría sonriendo toda la noche.

-Mientras vamos a comprar le enviaré un mensaje a Shijima para saber cuándo va a venir- Dohko sacó su teléfono- a él le gustan las manzanas con caramelo.

Muy lejos del centro, el teléfono de Shijima le avisó que tenía un nuevo mensaje sin embargo Shijima se encontraba viendo una película en la televisión así que no le hizo caso; su teléfono volvió a sonar y volvió a sonar desesperando a Death Mask que estaba sentado al lado de él.

\- ¿No vas a contestar? - le preguntó tratando de no sonar molesto.

-Ahorita, cuando digan quien asesinó a la familia- contestó Shijima sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, molestando esta vez a Camus que se encontraba leyendo un libro en el sofá de dos piezas.

\- ¿Ya vas a contestar? -preguntó Camus dejando su libro.

-Dejen que empiecen los comerciales- Shijima se llevó un puño de palomitas a la boca- además... -terminó de comer- no es mi culpa que Afrodita se tarde tanto.

\- ¿Eso que tiene ver con que no contestes tus mensajes? - Camus volvió a su libro.

-Es obvio que sin mi presencia mis amigos no pueden convivir en paz- con los comerciales dando inicio Shijima tomó su teléfono.

\- ¡Rayos! Tienes razón, iré a ver por qué se tarda tanto, seremos los últimos en llegar y no pienso pagar todo lo que se coman esos malnacidos- Death Mask salió corriendo hacia las escaleras dejando a Camus preguntándose como era posible que sus amigos pudieran mantener dos conversaciones distintas.

En el lado derecho de la sala, en el sofá de una pieza Shaka estaba recostado, la música que sonaba en sus audífonos evitaba que escuchara todo lo que hablaban en la sala. No era necesario escuchar para saber de qué hablaban, se supone que ya deberían de estar en el centro, pero Afrodita llevaba cerca de dos horas y media arreglándose y parecía que se tardaría más.

La hora se acercaba, si era honesto no tenía razones para ir, estaba cansado y generalmente solía faltar a esa fiesta, pero si ya había accedido a celebrar la Navidad suponía que no iba a ser muy diferente de eso.

-Creo que me voy- Shijima se puso de pie, acción que hizo que Shaka se quitara sus audífonos.

\- ¿Qué? - Camus había dejado su libro.

-No tengo una verdadera razón para quedarme, además de que ya es tarde y quiero dormir temprano.

\- ¿Por temprano te refieres a las cinco de la mañana? - Shaka miró a su primo.

-Algo así, si yo fuera ustedes también me iría, eso de pagar la comida de todos se escucha costoso- Shijima se colocó su abrigo y caminó hacia la puerta- además... no me dejaran pensar cuando sea año nuevo y quiero reflexionar sobre el hecho de que no veo sentido celebrar el cambio del último digito del año, podríamos morir el próximo año.

Shijima abrió la puerta principal y salió, al cerrarse la puerta Camus suspiró y miró a Shaka.

-Al menos nos dio algo en que pensar mientras esperamos a Afrodita.

-Me gustó su frase "podríamos morir el próximo año" - Shaka volvió a colocarse los audífonos.

-Por cosas como esas no me sorprende que sean primos- Camus regresó su vista a su libro.

Comentarios:

Gracias por leer.

Si hice un "especial" de Navidad decidí también hacer un de año nuevo; quería hacer algo corto, pero no me di cuenta de que ya lo había alargado mucho así que decidí dejarlo así. La segunda parte la subo mañana.

Deseo de todo corazón que este sea un feliz año para ustedes y su familia!


	2. Chapter 2

_Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, son de su creador Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos son propiedad de Toei Animation o de quien los creara._

Parte 2.

A pesar del poco frío que se sentía Utgard se abrochó su chamarra, no quería que sus amigos lo regañaran, a penas y los había convencido de que lo dejaran salir a la calle para que pudiera ver la gran pantalla que mostraba la cuenta regresiva, sabía que por cualquier cosa que pasara todos se regresarían y sólo podía ver la celebración por televisión.

Vio a Hilda buscando un buen lugar para ver la cuenta regresiva, había demasiadas personas y ya eran casi las 10 de la noche. Hilda volteaba a todos lados buscando, había enviado a casi todos sus amigos a buscar algún buen lugar, pero ninguno le enviaba un mensaje que avisara que ya había encontrado uno.

\- ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí? No es un mal lugar- Freya que estaba sentada en una banca del lugar miró a su hermana.

-No lo sé, ¿qué opinas Utgard? - Hilda lo miró, él estaba al lado de Freya.

-A pesar de que me gustaría estar en el mejor lugar... si no podemos conseguirlo aquí está bien- Utgard sonrió.

-Supongo que no tenemos opción- Hilda suspiró.

Sin nada más que hacer, Hilda se sentó en la banca junto a Utgard para esperar a sus amigos.

\- ¿Después podemos ir a los juegos mecánicos? - Freya miró a su hermana.

\- ¿Yo la puedo acompañar? - Utgard miró a Hilda.

-Cuando hablemos con los demás veremos que hacer, no sean impacientes no... - el teléfono de Hilda sonó.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntaron Freya y Utgard al mismo tiempo.

-Déjenme ver...- Hilda revisó el mensaje que le había llegado y después de leerlo miró a sus acompañantes- es Mime, dice que se encontró con un compañero de la universidad y que nos espera en el árbol de Navidad.

-Ese es un buen lugar- Utgard se levantó.

Después de enviar el mensaje Mime guardó su teléfono, se sentía un poco extraño al estar con los amigos de Orfeo; fue una gran casualidad el encontrarse con él, pero ahora no estaba seguro sobre si seguir ahí o irse a otro lado, ninguno de ellos le hablaba e incluso hasta pensaba que lo ignoraban a propósito, los conocía a todos de vista ya que los había visto en el concurso de la academia y tardó en darse cuenta de que tal vez lo ignoraban debido a que él ganó dicho concurso.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Orfeo se acercó a él.

-Sí, sólo pensaba- Mime miró a su compañero- parece que tus amigos aún están molestos conmigo.

-No fue tu culpa, deberían de saberlo- Orfeo sonrió- ¿por qué faltaste a la presentación?

-Tenía algo importante que hacer- alzó los hombros- Tengo entendido que te darían el lugar a ti.

-No... lo rechacé y un amigo mio me contó que Sorrento también rechazó el lugar.

\- ¿Enserio? Me imagino como reaccionaron los de dirección.

Ambos se miraron por breves segundos y comenzaron a reír ante la situación, al mirar a su derecha Mime vio a Sorrento caminando solo hacia el puesto de algodón de azúcar, se acercó a Orfeo y lo tocó en el hombro.

\- ¿Ya viste quien va allá? - le preguntó mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba Sorrento.

-Cierto, le voy a hablar- Orfeo levantó la mano que no estaba lastimada y comenzó a gritar- ¡Sorrento! ¡Sorrento!

Sorrento tenía puestos sus audífonos debido a todo el ruido que hacía en la calle, llevaba cerca de dos horas esperando a sus amigos en la rueda de la fortuna, pero se había cansado y decido caminar un poco para ver si podía encontrarlos; al escuchar su nombre se quitó sus audífonos y vio a Orfeo levantando la mano junto con Mime, le pareció extraño ver a esos dos juntos y se sintió avergonzado porque Orfeo no paraba de gritar. Se acomodó mejor su bufanda y caminó hacia donde lo esperaban.

-Amm ¿hola? - Sorrento no sabía que decir.

-Nos estas preguntando o nos saludas- le preguntó Mime.

-Lo siento, pero... esto es extraño, pensé que ustedes se odiaban.

\- ¿Qué? No, te equivocas, somos mejores amigos, ¿cierto Mime? - Orfeo abrazó al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Claro! Es más, voy a ser su padrino en su boda con la rubia de allá- Mime señaló con la cabeza a Eurídice que platicaba con Shaina.

-No... no sé de qué hablas- Orfeo se alejó y se sonrojó.

-Pensé que era tu novia por la forma en la que caminaban juntos y hablaban- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mime y Sorrento trató de ahogar la risa.

-Es muy bonita, si no te interesa a ti, ¿podrías presentármela? -Sorrento sonrió.

\- ¡No! - Orfeo se sonrojo más al ver como Mime y Sorrento soltaban una carcajada- quiero decir... eso no depende de mí.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me aleje de ella- Sorrento trató de parar de reír, pero solo pudo apoyarse en Mime para evitar caer por la risa.

\- ¿Podrían dejar de reírse? - Orfeo entrecerró los ojos.

-Debemos de vernos más seguido, hace mucho que no me reía así- Mime trataba de respirar normal una vez que las risas se detuvieron.

-Pásenme sus números de teléfono y organizamos algo- Sorrento sacó su celular.

Después de organizarse los tres comenzaron a hablar sobre diversos temas, el principal rápidamente fue la música, mientras charlaban Sorrento se preguntó cómo era posible que no hubiera hablado antes con alguno de ellos. Al ver que ya eran las once los tres se preocuparon ya que la hora se había pasado rápido para ellos, Orfeo se acercó a sus amigos y Eurídice no tardó en acercarse a él, haciendo que Sorrento y Mime se rieran; al voltear a la derecha Mime vio a todos sus amigos hablando entre ellos.

\- ¿Y ustedes cuando llegaron? -les preguntó sorprendido.

-Hace casi una hora, pero como te vimos chismeando con tus otros amigos no quisimos ser groseros- contestó Alberich.

-Lo siento, Sorrento ellos son... bueno, no te presentaré con todos porque son demasiados, chicos él es Sorrento- Mime se acercó a sus amigos.

-Eres un grosero Mime- Fenrir miró a sus amigos y después de contarlos suspiró- pero tienes razón, somos muchos.

\- ¿Viniste solo Sorrento? - Hilda se acercó.

-Si, pero según me encontraría con mis amigos.

Al terminar su respuesta el grito de "Sorrento" hizo que todos se voltearan hacia atrás; Kanon caminó hacia adelante ya que todos le abrieron paso, estaba molesto ya que había esperado más de una hora a que Sorrento apareciera, después de dar vueltas alrededor de toda la plaza, lo encantó justo a cuatro metros de donde estaba su hermano y sus amigos.

-Si me dices que todo el tiempo has estado aquí juro que te voy a golpear- Kanon se detuvo a escasos diez centímetros de Sorrento.

\- ¡Oye! Ustedes me tuvieron casi dos horas esperando en la rueda de la fortuna- Sorrento se alejó de Kanon.

-Vámonos, todos te están buscando como locos- Kanon se dio la vuelta.

-Siento la interrupción de este troglodita, me tengo que ir Mime- colocó una mano en el hombro de Mime y comenzó a caminar- también fue un placer conocerlos a todos.

-Que amigos tan raros tienes Mime- Syd miró a su amigo.

-Tú también eres su amigo tonto- Bud golpeo a su hermano.

-Con más razón lo digo.

Caminando a la rueda de la fortuna Sorrento suspiró al fallar en su intento por tener una plática con Kanon, tras varios segundos pensando Sorrento recordó que existía un tema del que Kanon siempre hablaría.

-Por cierto, Kanon, ¿y Thetis? - Sorrento se arrepintió al ver como Kanon bajaba la mirada.

-Se supone que vendría conmigo en lo que te buscábamos, pero Julián me ganó, no es justo, Krishna había dicho que él iría con Julián- Kanon se apoyó en Sorrento en lo que caminaban.

-Mejor me hubiera quedado callado- susurró Sorrento.

Al llegar a la rueda de la fortuna, Kanon se recompuso y ambos se acercaron a sus amigos que ya los esperaban, no estaban muy lejos del árbol de Navidad, e incluso Kanon podía ver a su hermano desde ahí. Baian, Io y Kaza comían algodón de azúcar cada quien mientras Krishna se subía a la rueda de la fortuna con Thetis y Julián sólo platicaba con los primeros tres.

\- ¿Isaac? - preguntó Sorrento al llegar mientras Kanon se acercaba y le quitaba parte de su algodón a Baian.

-Vio a uno de sus amigos del orfanato y se fue con él, dijo que sólo iría a saludar- Kaza suspiró.

-Solo han pasado quince minutos y Kaza ya lo extraña- Julián sonrió burlón.

-No es que lo extrañe, mis padres me matan si lo pierdo o algo le pasa- Kaza miró a sus amigos que sonreían sin creerle.

-Voy a fingir que te creo- Baian miró a Sorrento- ¿dónde estabas?

-Hablaba con unos compañeros de la escuela- Sorrento le quitó parte de su algodón a Io.

-Estaba con el sujeto que le ganó en la competencia- Kanon veía como su hermano abrazaba a Aoiros y Aioria que ya habían llegado.

-No soy rencoroso- contestó Sorrento.

-Eso es cierto- contestó Julián.

Mientras ellos hablaban Isaac compraba su tercera manzana acaramelando y le compraba a su amigo; se había encontrado con Hyōga durante su búsqueda y había convencido a Kaza de que lo dejara ir con Hyōga a saludar a los demás. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que lo adoptaron, a Saori la adoptaron sólo un mes después que a él y un niño nuevo había llegado al orfanato.

Mientras caminaba a lado de Hyōga le contaba sobre como era su nuevo hogar y familia, al llegar al extremo sur del árbol, ambos se detuvieron al ver a una persona conocida por los dos caminar hacia el norte; ambos se acercaron corriendo.

\- ¿Maestro Camus? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo, se sorprendieron al escucharse.

\- ¿Hyōga? ¿Isaac? - Camus los miró sorprendido, al detenerse Shaka, Afrodita y Death Mask también lo hicieron- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vine con mi hermano y sus amigos- contestó Isaac.

-Yo vine con los chicos, Marín y Tōma nos trajeron- habló Hyōga.

-Es bueno verlos- Camus les revolvió el cabello a ambos- en especial juntos, ustedes han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y me alegra saber que eso no a cambiado a pesar de que te adoptaron Isaac.

-Camus, no pienso pagar la comida de todos- Death Mask se acercó.

-Ustedes adelántense- Camus vio como sus amigos se alejaban.

-No queremos interrumpirlo maestro- habló Isaac.

-Sí, solo queríamos saludarlo- completó Hyōga.

-No se preocupen, supongo que los veré cuando las vacaciones terminen. Disfruten de la noche, y no se desvelen mucho.

-Sí maestro- ambos contestaron y se acercaron a abrazarlo.

Lo dudó un poco, pero Camus finalmente correspondió al abrazo y después de separarse dejó a los niños continuar con su camino y él siguió el suyo, al llegar con sus amigos se sintió feliz al ver que no había sido el último.

-Y el último en llegar fue Shura, que suerte Camus, pero sabía que no serías tú, como siempre soy el único que confía en ti- Milo se acercó a su amigo.

-Pero si estabas diciendo que Camus llegaría hasta el próximo año- Aldebarán miró a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno ya, en lugar de discutir alguien debería de enviarle un mensaje a Shura, a ver a qué hora llega- interrumpió Saga.

-Se me hace raro que no llegue, por lo general es muy puntual- Afrodita se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo.

Shura comía un pedazo de pastel mientras caminaba atrás de su tío Izō y Shijima. Al principio estaba apurado porque no quería llegar tarde, pero al ver a Shijima caminando solo hacia la plaza y a su tío desviarse para hablar con su amigo supo que no llegaría a tiempo; resignado, decidió emplear su plan en caso de que eso pasara: cobrarle a Aioros, Saga y Death Mask lo que le debían, y eso era mucho; gracias a esto Shura se permito caminar despreocupado y comprarse las delicias que se vendían esa noche.

-Y no pude terminar de vela, pero sospecho que el asesino era el amante de la esposa- Shijma miró al suelo resignado.

-No había escuchado de esa película- Izō miró a su amigo- ¿sabes cómo se llamaba la película?

-Sí, era... era... se llamaba... -Shijima se llevó la mano a la cabeza- ¡Rayos! No lo recuerdo. Pero Death Mask estaba viendo la película conmigo, seguro él sabe.

\- ¿Dónde iban a estar tus amigos? -Izō miró a su sobrino.

-En el árbol- Shura se adelantó para estar a la par- creo que ustedes también, ¿no?

-Sip, llamaré a Shion para decirle del cambio de planes- Shijima miró a su amigo.

-Bueno Shura, vamos a donde están tus amigos- Izō siguió caminando, pero se detuvo cuando vio a uno de sus empleados y se acercó a este- Io, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches señor- Io miró a su jefe y sonrió.

-Recuerdas a mi sobrinito, Shura; estará trabajando con nosotros a partir del 23 de enero.

-Lo recuerdo, hola Shura- el aludido saludó con la cabeza- recuerda a mis amigos.

-Como olvidarlos- Izō sonrió y saludó a cada uno de ellos- me alegra ver que te diviertes Io, ¿quieres pasar la noche con nosotros?

-No sé si sea una buena idea, tío- Shura se acercó a Izō.

\- ¿Por qué? Kanon, también está aquí, ¿no quieren venir?

-Eso no depende de mí- respondió Kanon- es una decisión de todos.

Después de mirarse ente si, y reunirse para hablarlo, Julián fue el elegido para tomar la decisión.

\- ¿Por qué no? - fue todo lo que dijo.

Mientras el grupo caminaba, Izō se encontró con una de sus cocineras, Hilda, y les hizo la misma invitación, ellos también dudaron, pero Sorrento ayudó a convencer a Mime para que este convenciera a los demás. Al estar tan cerca de Orfeo y sus amigos, la invitación también se extendió a ellos, además de que Izō también habló con uno de sus antiguos empleados, Dio.

Al ver como todos se preparaban para recibir el año, Shaka abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a toda la gente con la que había llegado Shura.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Shura llegó tan tarde- le dijo Shaka a Aioria mientras este también miraba sorprendido.

Ellos no fueron los únicos que se acercaron, pronto llegaron Shion junto con el resto de sus amigos, después de hablar con Shijima por teléfono; Aiacos apareció también acompañado de sus amigos y diciendo que su padre le había dado la orden de cuidar personalmente a Milo; los niños del orfanato también se reunieron en el mismo lugar siendo atraídos por toda la gente que se encontraba ahí, además de que así fue más fácil encontrar a Saori que estaba acompañado por Artemisa.

Personas que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo se encontraron esa noche. La fiesta llegó a su punto máximo cuando se anunció la cuenta regresiva, casi todos contaron emocionados hasta que finalmente el nuevo año comenzó, fue entonces cuando todos gritaron emocionados.

Los abrazos comenzaron, incluso hasta entre personas que no se conocían.

El inicio de año era para muchos una nueva oportunidad, para otros era solo algo sin mucha importancia y para otros solo era la justificación para continuar con la borrachera de la semana pasada; a pesar de lo diferente que significaba ese día todos podían coincidir en que era la excusa perfecta para intentar ser un poco mejores.

Comentarios:

Gracias por leer.

Bien, esta es la última parte, espero que fuera de su agrado.

Buen día!


End file.
